gotfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Płonąca Zatoka
'Płonąca Zatoka '- ósmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu z serii Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Postacie * Trenn Greenwood * Mark Elder * Maltin Greenwood * Katherine Greenwood * Hannah Greenwood * Fortin Greenwood * Georgia Pesslin * Andalla * Trone Castelamar * Ronn Kaim * Daron Taurin * Grindor Taurin * Willam Stark * Mychel Snow * Tumblett Tradesman * Kentar Feltonn * Samuel Feltonn * Angin Feltonn * Farina II Brown * Arvedui Ester Fabuła Forteca Małego Ognia XVII Żołnierze wraz ze swoim władcą wybiegli przez bramę i od razu pobiegli do portu, aby wsiąść na statki. Trenn Greenwood popatrzył na statek, który dryfował na morzu, po czym obrócił się i poprosił przybyszy na wyspę, aby kierowali ich okrętami, a później mogą im zapłacić. Reszta poszła w jego ślady, po czym weszli na kilka statków i popłynęli w stronę wroga. Płonąca Zatoka I Statki wypływały z portu jeden za drugim, a tym czasem na okręcie Marka Eldera jeden z członków jego załogi zauważył tę dziwną rzecz dziejącą się w pobliżu Fortecy Małego Ognia. Najpierw zaczął krzyczeć, że statki nie znajdują się już w porcie i płyną w ich stronę. Następnie pobiegł do kajuty kapitana i powiedział: - Kapitanie, okręty wypłynęły z portu i ruszają w naszą stronę. Mark Elder nic nie mówiąc wstał i poszedł zobaczyć, jak to wygląda. Przeciwnicy już nie mal byli obok ich okrętu. Wojownicy byli już na stanowiskach bojowych, wzięli miecze w dłoń. Wiedzieli, że ich wróg zechce dokonać abordażu, a był on bardzo blisko. Najszybciej płynął z prawej strony. Bękart chwycił za stery, po czym zaczął płynąć na morze. - Nie mamy szans z taką ilością statków! Musimy spróbować uciec! Jednak oponent płynący z prawej strony staranował czubem ich okręt tworząc duże szkody, a metalowy czub zniszczył drewniano - metalowy tył statku. Bękart zdołał jednak się utrzymać mimo, że podłoga pod jego nogami się waliła. - Niech kilku z was pójdzie pilnować więźniów! - krzyknął do swojej załogi, która automatycznie wykonała rozkaz. Wtem staranował ich tym razem inny statek z lewej strony. W tej chwili nie mieli szans zostania tutaj i Mark Elder krzyknął do swych wojowników: - Przygotować się! Skoczymy na inny statek! Ten się rozpada! Zabrać też więźniów! Po chwili wszyscy złapali się lin i przeskoczyli na okręt z prawej strony, na którym znajdował się Trenn Greenwood. Syn Maltina wyjął swój ithaldiński miecz, a reszta jego żołnierzy zrobiła to samo. Na statku zaczęła się walka. Trenn kontrował swoich przeciwników bardzo szybko, po czym z podobną prędkością ich atakował. Na chwilę jednak coś przyćmiło jego uwagę. Był to Maltin i Katherine prowadzeni i ochraniani przez, co najmniej pięciu żołnierzy Feltonnów. Tymczasowy władca wyspy przedzierał się przez falę swych wrogów. Nikt nie był w stanie go powstrzymać. Prawie już dobiegł do reszty rodziny, gdy nagle odepchnął go Mark Elder. Trenn będąc na ziemi musiał parować ataki oponenta, który nie pozwalał mu wstać. W pewnej chwili jednak pierworodny Maltina kopnął przeciwnika w kolano, a zaraz po tym skosił go nogą. Widząc, jak jego ojciec i siostra są wynoszeni na dół chciał pobiec w ich stronę, ale bękart wstał, po czym mieczem przyciął mu nogę. Trenn zwinął się z bólu, po czym upadł na kolana. Popatrzył przez moment na cały okręt. Jego żołnierze znacznie przegrywali z bardziej doświadczonymi wojownikami rodu Feltonn, a za nim bękart wziął pewnie miecz w rękę, po czym już miał się zamachnąć na stojącego na kolanach przeciwnika, gdy nagle zaatakował go ten, który prowadził statek. Miał w prawdzie, tylko nóż, przez co Elder od razu go zabił. Trenn Greenwood wykorzystał ten moment. Wstał, po czym znowu zaczął walczyć ze swym wrogiem. Po chwili jednak wybiegli w jego stronę inni przeciwnicy, gdy reszta żołnierzy z wyspy była martwa. Wtem jeden statek z prawej strony staranował bokiem okręt, na którym byli już prawie, tylko ich przeciwnicy. Pierworodny Maltina zachwiał się, stracił równowagę, po czym spadł do wody. Forteca Małego Ognia XVIII Wielu mieszkańców wyspy zgromadziło się na plaży. Był już ranek. Hannah Greenwood wraz z młodszym synem stała na plaży. Nawet gdzieś w tłumie znalazła się Georgia Pesslin wyszukująca wzrokiem Trenna Greenwood'a. Żołnierze zaczęli iść od strony portu. Zacumowali statki, a kilku z nich, którzy wysiedli z łódki nieśli jakieś ciało. Było to ciało Trenna Greenwood'a. Jego matka i młodszy brat od razu tam podbiegli, a wojownicy ostrożnie położyli go na ziemi. - Proszę, obudź się... - powiedziała powstrzymując płacz Hannah Greenwood. Do położonego na plażę Trenna podbiegło kilka osób z portu, którzy byli praktycznie nowo przybyłymi na wyspę Małego Ognia. Zaczęli uciskać mu miejsce w okolicach brzucha. Z jego ust wylewała się woda, a on sam nagle się obudził. Wtedy podbiegła do niego Georgia Pesslin. Stanęła po drugiej stronie jego ciała. Hannah rzekła do niej: - Odsuń się. - To, że wy mnie nie lubicie nie musi znaczyć, że Trenn też mnie nie lubi. - Przestańcie się kłócić! - krzyknął ledwo sił pierworodny Maltina. Obie kobiety zamurowało, a widząc, że żadna z nich nie odpowie Trenn zapytał: - Jak skończyła się bitwa? - Udało im się uciec naszym okrętem - odpowiedział jeden z żołnierzy. Syn Maltina wstał, po czym zaczął krzyczeć ze wściekłości, że nie udało im się wygrać tak ważnej potyczki. Była to bowiem najlepsza sytuacja, aby uwolnić schwytanych Greenwood'ów z rąk Feltonnów. Płonąca Zatoka II Statek należący teraz do Marka Eldera wciąż płynął z dala od Fortecy Małego Ognia. Jeden z żołnierzy podszedł do kapitana i dał mu list przysłany przez kruka. Pieczęć należała do Feltonnów. Po przeczytaniu go powiedział do załogi: - Zaczekajmy tu przez jakiś czas na część naszej floty. Później wyruszymy na zachód tej wyspy. Ponoć mamy sojusz z jakimiś Brown'ami z Dolledramu. Forteca Małego Ognia XIX Trenn Greenwood siedział na krześle, a uzdrowiciel w tym czasie opatrywał jego rany po bitwie. Kiedy już zostały one opatrzone tymczasowy władca wyspy ruszył do sali tronowej, po czym usiadł na tronie. W sali znajdowała się jego matka, Andalla, Trone Castelamar i Ronn Kaim. Kapłanka widząc rany władcy rzekła: - Pan Światła pozwolił ci przeżyć. - Raczej zwykłe szczęście - odpowiedział Trenn. - Nieważne, co mu pomogło, ale ważne, że żyje i jest tutaj z nami - odrzekł Ronn. - Co zrobimy dalej? - zapytała się Andalla. - Musimy przygotować wojsko. Wyruszymy na wojnę z Feltonnami. Wyślijcie list dla mojego stryja Comain'a, aby przybył tu z armią, jaka jest we Wiosce Tubylców. Nakażcie też wzmożoną budowę statków. Bez nich wiele nie zdziałamy. - A co z tymi, które są w porcie? - zapytał doradca władcy. - Zapomniałem. Zapłaćcie tym, którzy nam ich użyczyli sumę złota, jaką zechcą. To będzie ich wynagrodzenie za pomoc. W końcu nie musieli tego robić. Silian III Żołnierz Taurinów wbiegł szybko do sali tronowej Silianu i powiedział do Darona Taurina aktualnie w niej przebywającego ze swoim synem Grindorem: - Panie, Starkowie! Starkowie przybyli! - Jak to Starkowie? - zapytał zaciekawiony lord. - Z całą swoją armią. Właśnie przekraczają bramę. Daron Taurin pospiesznie wybiegł na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć to wydarzenie. Willam Stark wraz ze swoimi chorążymi i bękartem wjeżdżali przez bramę. Zeszli z koni i pospiesznie udali się do siedziby Taurinów. Wszyscy się razem przywitali, po czym weszli do sali tronowej czule się pozdrawiając. - Co was do nas sprowadza? - zapytał Daron Willam'a Starka, który wszedł tutaj ze swoim najstarszym synem i kilkoma chorążymi, ale za to nie było z nim bękarta. - Przybyliśmy z pomocą. Słyszeliśmy, że macie problemy z Feltonnami, a tak się składa, że my też je mamy od niedawna mamy. - Aż takich strasznych problemów z nimi nie mamy, ale faktycznie są bardzo zawzięci w realizacji swoich celów. Raz nawet pokonali nas w bitwie. - Słyszałem o tym - odpowiedział Stark. Wtem do sali wszedł Arvedui Ester i przekazał pewną wiadomość swojemu lordowi. - Utraciliśmy port Feltonnów - powiedział Daron Taurin do wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w komnacie. - Powinniśmy pospiesznie ruszyć na Pakkor - rzekł Willam. - To prawda - potwierdził wypowiedź Starka Grindor. - Więc niech i tak będzie. To może się udać. Należy pamiętać jednak, że to przebiegłe bestie i mogą nas zaskoczyć tak, jak ostatnio. Zaatakujmy ich zanim oni zaatakują nas. Płonąca Zatoka III - Kapitanie, widzimy kilka naszych statków! - krzyknął jeden z załogi do Marka Eldera. - To Tumblett Tradesman. Płynie z częścią naszej floty tam samo, gdzie my. Z tego, co mi powiedziano jednym z tych statków ma być przetransportowana Katherine Greenwood do Pakkor. Pożeglujmy w ich kierunku - odpowiedział bękart. Po godzinie spotkali się już z częścią floty Feltonnów, a na statku dowodzącym znajdował się Tumblett Tradesman. Mark Elder poszedł na właśnie okręt dowodzący, po czym zaczął rozmowę z Kupcem: - Mamy dla was przesyłkę - córkę Maltina Greenwood'a. - Dobrze. Dać ją na inny statek, po czym przewieźć do Pakkor.- odrzekł Tumblett do jednego ze swych ludzi, po czym zapytał bękarta - Czemu właściwie nie płyniecie naszym okrętem? - Mieliśmy pewną nieprzyjemną sytuację z Greenwood'ami, ale ostatecznie wyszliśmy z tego cało. - Całe szczęście. Skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy w komplecie możemy ruszać do Dolledramu. Pakkor VIII Kentar Feltonn przesiadywał na swym tronie, a obok niego stali Samuel i Angin. Do sali tronowej wszedł generał i powiedział: - Nasi zwiadowcy zauważyli, że Starkowie przybyli do Rhovanionu. Są już w Silianie. - A co z naszym portem? - zapytał odbiegając jakby specjalnie od tematu lord Pakkor. - Udało nam się go zdobyć. - Skoro tak wyślijcie wszystkie wojska do naszego zamku. Rozpocznijcie przygotowania do obrony. - Nie będziemy atakować Silianu? - zapytał się Angin Feltonn. - Tu mamy większe szanse na zwycięstwo. Nikt jeszcze nie zdobył tego zamku - odpowiedział mu starszy brat. - Twój brat dobrze mówi. Nikt jeszcze nie zdobył tego zamku. Nikt - potwierdził powtarzając słowa Samuela Kentar. Ruiny Dolledramu III Część floty Feltonnów wpłynęła do zniszczonego portu obok Ruin Dolledramu. Przywitała ich Farina II Brown wraz ze swoimi wszystkimi dziećmi, kilkoma żołnierzami oraz doradcami. Ukłoniła się do nowo przybyłych, a reszta poszła w jej ślady. Lady Dolledramu powiedziała do swych gości: - Witajcie. Cieszę się, że w końcu tu jesteście. - My również ciebie witamy z radością - odpowiedział Tumblett Tradesman. Wszyscy poszli do zniszczonego zamku, a kilku żołnierzy zabrało Maltina Greenwood'a. Władca wyspy powiedział do Fariny, gdy tylko ją zobaczył: - Ty żmijo! - O Maltin. Właśnie ciebie wypatrywałam. Zabierzcie go do naszej celi - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała do swoich żołnierzy, ale ludzie Feltonnów nie dali zabrać jeńca, a w końcu wojownicy Brown'ów odpuścili za rozkazem swojej lady. Kiedy weszli do Ruin Dolledramu Farina II rozpoczęła rozmowę z Markiem Elderem i Kupcem. Opowiedzieli oni jej o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło tu w pobliżu wyspy i w Rhovanionie. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści lady zapytała: - Po co mamy trzymać jeńca, który nie jest już nam potrzebny? - To władca tej wyspy - odpowiedział Tumblett. - Fakt jest faktem. Nie jest nam już potrzebny skoro negocjacje dobiegły końca - dopowiedział Mark Elder. - Co mielibyśmy z nim zrobić? - pytał dalej Kupiec. - Moglibyśmy go spalić. - odrzekła Farina, po czym dopowiedziała - Tutaj nie ścinamy ludzi, ale za to ich spalamy. To tradycja. - Nie mamy pozwolenia Kentara Feltonna! - krzyknął niezadowolony postawą lady Tumblett Tradesman. - Ależ mamy. Sam mówił, że jeśli negocjacje się nie powiodą mamy zgodę na zabicie Maltina Greenwood'a. Przyprowadzić go tutaj - odparł bękart, a ostatnie zdanie skierował do swoich ludzi. Po chwili Maltin Greenwood pojawił się w sali ciągnięty przez dwóch żołnierzy Feltonnów. Ustawili go oni na kolana, a Farina stanęła blisko niego, po czym powiedziała: - Prosimy ciebie Panie Światła, abyś za tę ofiarę w postaci tego człowieka przyjął bardzo łaskawie i obdarzył nas szczęściem i dobrobytem. Maltin został przywiązany do słupa. Krzyczał wściekły, aby tego nie robili, ale nikt nie słuchał. Lady Dolledramu zapaliła pochodnię, po czym podpaliła trzcinę znajdującą się na dole. Władca zaczął po chwili również się palić jednocześnie krzycząc wniebogłosy. Szczęśliwa Farina II Brown zakończyła ceremonię słowami: - Teraz należy do wyspy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl